Losing Him
by Amberlee01
Summary: Tenten deal with the loss of Neji and has to deal with the trials and errors of what Neji left for her.
1. The Begining

**My world crawled** **to a near stop as Neji jumped infront of Naruto and impaled through his torso. I watched through tears as he fell onto Naruto and said something faintly, while looking at Hinata, his seal faded from his forehead as his life vanished from his body. When Neji's body landed on the ground, lifeless, my heart shattered into a million pieces. As far as I was concerned my life was over.**

** As the war progressed on I fought in auto-pilot, always checking to make sure Neju's body was still intact. When the war was over and everyone who parished was buried, I went back to the Hyuga mansion, where I was living, and curled up in bed.**

** As I laid there i thought back to the past and how I had came to live in this mansion with Neji and his Uncle and family.**

_Flash Back_

** "You needed me Lady Tsunade?" **

** "Yes come in Tenten." As i walked in I knew something was wrong.**

** "Well, what did you need Lady Tsunade?"**

** Tsunade sighed and looked up at me with a grim face. "Tenten I hate to say this but, Your parents were killed in battle." As Tsunade said this i felt like my world was crashing around me, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at he like she had two heads.**

** "Tenten Hiashi Hyuga has decided to let you stay in his house with his family, so your not struggling with your house. It was actually Hinata's suggestion. Neji is coming here in a few minutes and I would like you to go with him."**

** "O-ok..." As I said this there was a knock on the door.**

** "Come in." The door opened to Neji standing there and as he walked in he looked between Tsunade and me.**

** "Tenten... Tsunade what happened? Why is Tenten crying?"**

** "Tenten lost her parents today..."**

** "Oh... Tenten I'm so sorry!"**

** "I-it's ok..." I said as a sob escaped from my lips. Neji walked over and wrapped his arms around me letting me cry into him.**

** "Neji, I want you to take Tenten and get her calmed down. Then you need to find Chouji, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru and get Tenten's belongings moved to the Hyuga Mansion. I want all this down today."**

** "Lady Tsunade, if I may ask. Why is Tenten moving into the Hyuga Mansion?"**

** "Hiashi said she could move there so she didn't have to worry about being alone in her house. Now go get this down so the poor girl and relax for the rest the day!"**

** "Yes ma'am, come on Tenten let's go get this done and you can cry on me 'til your hearts content later." Neji was leading me towards the door as he said this.**

** We soon found the boys grouped together at the park and got all my belongings to the Hyuga Masion in under three hours. For the first week I slept peacefully in my own room, but eventually the nightmares started.**

** I was always at home, and my parents would walk in the door like they were just getting home from a mission. Eventually they would walk into the room I was in and they would be nothing but skeletons with accusion looks in the eyes still attached to their skulls. I would always wake up screaming and Neji would be the first one in the room to comfort me when I woke up. **

** Hiashi let me move into Neji rooms since I had less nightmares with Neji near me. Sleep came easier with Neji in the room and I finally accepted my parents deaths. Not much later Neji and I started dating.**

_End of Flashback_

_**Well that was the first chapter. This is all new to me I have never written fanfic before and I was really excited to write this! I hope you all like it and I hope you give good Reviews. ^^**_


	2. Physcial and Emotional Pain

** It had been a week since the war ended and Neji was buried. I had fell ill on his burial day. Now i barely had the strength to get up anymore. I was always sick, and Tsunade couldn't seem to figure out why. I could barely keep down liquids. **

** Tsunade had Hinata and Hiashi looking after me since i refused to stay in the hospital. I was supposed to get up and walk around to keep up my strength, but it hurt to get up.**

** I was curled up in Neji and my's bed in Neji's shirt when there was a knock on the bedroom door.**

** "Come in." I tried to say it loud but my voice came out as a a whisper. Hiashi opened up the door and walked inside the room looking at me with a frown on his face.**

** "Come now Tenten, I know it hurts but for Neji's sake will you try to get up and walk around?"**

** "I could try but i won't get far..." Hiashi sighed and walked over to the bed pulling back the covers and helped me up. I had to bite my lip so that i wouldn't cry out in pain. Hiashi noticed as he walked me to the chair in the room and let me sit down. **

** "Sorry. I know it hurts but i need to change the bedding for you and Hinata is preparing a bath for you, think you can survive for a bath?"**

** "Y-yeah, I'll survive." Hiashi smiled and brought over my bag with my clothes letting me pull out what I needed. I watched him make the bed as I waited for Hinata to come get me. **

** "Hiashi...?"**

** "Yes Tenten?"**

** "I want one of Neji's shirts will you grab me one?"**

** "Yes I will," Hiashi said as he walked over to the colset and grabbed one of Neji's old shirts.**

** "Thank you," I said as tears filled my eyes. Hinata walked in as Hiashi handed me the shirt.**

** "Ready Tenten?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "Hinata, make sure you hold on tightly to her. Just getting her to the chair was a great deal of pain on her."**

** "Sure thing Father." Hinata helped me up watching my face as it scrunched up in pain and held tightly to me while helping me to the bathroom. **

** Twenty minutes later I was out the tub and back in bed sitting up while looking through the photo album Hiashi had brought for me to look through of Neji. Hinata had to go to Naruto's and promised to bring the nuckle head to visit me when she came back home. She never got the chance to though as I was suddenly racked with pain like never before. **

** "AHHHHHHH!"**

** "Tenten! What's wrong?!" Hiashi yelled as he rushed into my room. He looked at me then quickly told his niece to go get Tsunade quickly. Hiashi stayed by me holding my hand as I was screaming in pain. When Tsunade arrived she gave me a shot the had me slowly falling asleep as the pain faded away. As I fell into the blackness i felt my body being lifted on a stretcher and being carried away. **

** When i woke up next I was in the Konoha Hospital in a private room of my own. My arms were frail looking and i was disoriented. I couldn't tell if I was truly awake or not cause it looked like Neji was sitting beside me on the bed with a sad smile on his face. I looked away from him and when I looked back, he was gone.**

** "Tsunade, I think she is waking up," I heard Hinata's voice as I looked around me trying to figure out what had happened to me.**

** "Tenten... How are you feeling?" Tsunade looked over me as I finally registered that I had have another attack.**

** "I feel foggy..." **

** "I would bet. We had to give you that shot to stop the pain."**

** "Tsunade, I want to get up."**

** "Okay but we will have get you used to the weight of your body first."**

** "Weight? What weight this girl is nothing but bones!" Naruto. I sighed and looked at the blonde nuckle head.**

** "So, at least I actually want to get up for once."**

** "T-that's true... N-naruto be nice."**

** "Okay Hinata!" I giggled at them and smiled softly as i watched them sitting there talking to each other quietly. Hiashi came in a little while later and looked surprised when he saw me sitting up in bed with a book in my hands reading.**

** "Tenten your up?"**

** "Yeah I am. And I'm smiling again," I said flashing him one of my brightest smiles. He smiled back looking pleased.**

** "Tsunade says that she is putting me in physical therapy so that I can get the stregnth to walk again."**

** Naruto and Hinata stopped talking and looked up as I spoke with shocked faces.**

** "Thats a good thing Tenten! I for one cannot wait for you to start walking again. I have missed seeing you up and about around the house I do believe I could find things at the house for you to do again when your walking properly again," as he said this Hiashi was beaming with a small smile still on his lips.**

** "T-tenten, when your w-walking again will you go w-with me to visit N-Neji-nii-sans grave?"**

** "Yeah, I would love to go with you. I bet Neji would love it if we visit it too." I smiled at Hinata as Tsunade walked into the room and looked at all of smiling and talking amongst each other.**

** "Well if it isn't happy and bright in here. Tenten are you ready for physical therapy?"**

** "Yes Lady Tsunade, I am ready as ever!" I smiled brightly as she walked over and helped me out of my bed and into a wheel chair.**


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Physical Therapy was very hard and it tired me out alot. After two months of therapy I was finally able to walk on my own again. The only problem, obvious to me not to others, was that I had gain a lot of weight in my stomach. Tsunade said it was from not eating enough when I was really sick. I knew what it was really from, though I didn't know how to tell her that. I can remember the day it happened though, a few days before the war broke out when Neji and I decided to take advantage of living together alone in his parents old wing of the Hyuga Mansion...**

_**FLASHBACK**_

** "Tenten are you up yet? I want to make the bed before we go see Tsunade."**

** "No, I'm still sleeping..." It came out as a mumble as I rolled over onto my stomach. Neji came back into the room and layed down on top of me. **

** "Babe get up, or I'll give you a reason to stay in bed," he nuzzled into my neck and wrapped his arms around me while saying this.**

** "Mmm, I wanna stay in bed all day! When does Tsunade need to see us again?"**

** "She needs us at 2:30 P.M. and it's only 9:30 A.M.," Neji bit my shoulder making me moan into the pillow my face was buried in.**

** "What do you have planned for the hours before she needs to see us?"**

** "Oh, you'll see." Neji had gotten my face out of the pillow and was kissing me as my body was flipped over so I was on my back.**

** Neji kept kissing me as he took off our clothes. He slowly kissed down my body until he got to my breast. He played with them for a few minutes making me cry out with pleasure. After a few minutes he kissed back up to my lips and kissed me deeply as he slipped inside of me. As Neji started out at a slow pace and his thrusts got faster he kept kissing me and playing with my breasts making me moan louder every time. Neji and I came at the same time and I cried out his name as I came. As I felt his sperm shoot inside me he kissed me again. When we came up for air Neji climbed off me and laid down beside me pulling me into his embrace. We both fell back asleep and ended up missing our meeting with Tsunade. **

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

** "Tsunade... I know why I'm gaining alot of weight..."**

** "Why's that?"**

** "Because Neji and I had sex a few days before the war and if I'm right I'm pregnant."**

** "Why in the name of Kami did I not think of that!"**

** "Because you didn't know me and Neji were sexually active," Hiashi and Hinata choose right then to walk in the door of my hospital room with a bag of clothes in their hands.**

** "Ok, Tenten get dressed and then follow me ok?"**

** "Sure thing Lady Tsunade." **

** "Hiashi, come with me for a moment," Tsunade looked at Hinata's dad with a look of pure shock on her face. They both walked out of the room.**

** "Hinata give me them clothes already. I need to get dressed"**

** "O-oh right, Here!" **

** Hinata gave me the clothes and I got dressed then sat there waiting for Tsunade. Sakura entered the room instead and told me to follow her, so I did. When we were finished checking on the baby inside me I was sent back home and told to take it easy until after the baby was born. Hinata had other plans. Instead of going home we went over to Naruto's and hung out with all of our friends for a while. When I got home that night I collapsed into bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.**


	4. Scrap-Booking

My friends had pulled me out of my depression over losing Neji. Five months after losing him I had learned to live again. Everyday either Hinata, Sakura, or Naruto had pulled me out the house to go be social. Most of the time Sakura and Hinata would take me to the mall to spend money on baby stuff. When it came to Naruto, he would take me for ramen, then we would go hang out with our friends.

Today i had a doctor's appointment, normally Hinata would come with me, but she was sent on a mission. I was walking to the hospital by myself, my hands resting on my swelling stomach, as i was walking i bumped into Sakura.

"Oh, sor- Hey Tenten. Where are you headed?"

"To the hospital. I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh, where is Hinata. She is normally with you."

"Tsunade sent her on a mission," we had arrived at the hospital and were walking in when i said this.

"Ah, I see."

"Want to come to my appointment with me?"

"Sure! I still have a half hour before i am due for my shift."

"Ok, well come on. Tsunade is waiting for me."

We headed back to wait for Tsunade in the room. When Tsunade came in she was pulling in the ultra sound machine.

"How're you today Tenten?"

"I'm good. Got over my morning sickness and now i can feel the baby kicking."

"Oh, where is Hinata?"

"Tsunade, you sent her on a mission yesterday."

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, you forget about alot."

"Ok. So did you want to find out the gender of the baby?"

"No, I want to keep it a surprise."

"Ok." It took Tsunade 15 minutes for the whole appointment. She gave me pictures from the ultra sound, said she would see me in a month and sent me on my way. When i was leaving I said goodbye to Sakura and headed to a craft store close to the house. I bought all i would need to start a scrapbook and headed home. I ran into Sasuke on the way home. He almost knocked me over. He reached out and grabbed me steadying me then let me go.

"Sorry Tenten, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok."

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. See ya."

"Bye."

"Wait! Have you seen Sakura?"

"Yeah, she is at the hospital. She just started her shift."

"Ok, thanks. See you!"

"Bye, Sasuke." I was walking home again thinking of Neji. When i got back to the Hyuga mansion I went to my room and started going through old photos of me and Neji. I picked out 10 photos of Neji and me together and four photos of Neji and me as kids. I went back to my coffee table and got everything out and started to work on my scrap book for my little baby.

Yep another one ^^ Hope you all Enjoy ^^ No Bad Feed Back


End file.
